Love Eternal
by Lana J'onzz
Summary: A new love blooms in the heart of the heart of the Justice League. Where will this lead? And how well will it be received.
1. Chapter 1

She watched with the rest as AMAZO flew away. Jess was struck by his words, "There's nothing I want from you anymore." that he had gained all their powers and weakness and gone against them yet after gaining all of J'onn's powers he saw he was above them all and beyond purpose on this planet.

What if J'onn felt that way too? She'd felt his anguish as he did the telepathic mental sweep and felt all the negative emotions in the Martians mind. Her weak empathy had allowed her to feel only so much, how much deeper did the feelings strike J'onn?

' Where did he go?' Diana was curious,

'Where gods belong' J'onn answered her.

Jess's mind was doing a mile a minute, her thoughts circling around J'onn and how his isolation, love for peace and family must make things worse for him. She could imagine he probably doubted whom he was truly fighting for.

Luthor mocked the android and Superman picked him up telling him just how much the businessman would be praying if AMAZO did reappear.

The league turned Luthor over to the forces for his imprisonment and returned to the javelin to head back. all the while during the ride Jess couldn't bring herself to stop worrying that J'onn might take AMAZO's path and fly off to another planet to live in relative peace and meditate as he usually did when he had free time. she was so absorbed in her thoughts about the Martian that she didn't notice the said Martian turn to look closely at her furrowed eyebrows and frown marring her usually happy face.

'Something wrong J'onn?' Superman asked, seeing the concerned gaze of the heart of the justice league. That broke Jess out of her thoughts and she quickly let a song run through her mind loud enough to stop her thoughts from being heard by the Martian in case he grew worried and decided to look in.

'No.' J'onn answered looking back into the sky as he navigated the javelin back to the space station. The rest of the league glanced around silently. Diana looked at Jess wondering what she was concerned about. Luckily for her, Batman was too preoccupied thinking up plans in all the alphabet on defeating AMAZO should he return, and wondering the why of the kryptonite not working the second time, otherwise he might have spoken out.

Docking in the space station the league members walked out heading to their respective rooms, while the one on duty head to the monitor room. Jess sighed she was on monitor duty. She headed for the cafeteria for an ice mocha, something both she and Diana loved. Caffeine in hand she headed for the monitor womb, sighing softly, turning the monitors on she sat down on the swivel chair and leaned back relaxing slowly. There was nothing on the monitors that the local authorities couldn't handle.

She found herself wondering back to the days events and her thoughts turned to J'onn before she could help herself, yes she admitted to herself, she'd grown close to the Martian in the past months and now she wondered if that closeness was making her fall for the lonely soft spoken alien.

Probably she was. She had to admit she found him appealing but she knew as well as Batman that dating within a team was slightly trouble, what with emotions wanting to protect, it led to risky thoughtless action. However her thoughts were contradicting her emotions. She sighed and sat cross legged on the chair, easing away to her mind palace in search of her meditating valley she relaxed, letting her emotions be stacked away and focused on opening and balancing her chakras to gain more power in her empathic abilities. It was hard work and consumed time but she felt the need to be able to connect to her fellow team members paid off in the long run.

As Jess was thus meditating so was a certain Martian, he wanted peace in his mind after the days trial on his beliefs and faith. The human jealousy, anger, petty selfishness, and then the concern for the child, fear for another's safety and willingness to self sacrifice in her place. J'onn found himself turning things over and over to the past and the present. He saw Superman's unwavering faith in humanity even when it wasn't always present in said humans, Batman's mistrust on everything seemed more justified. J'onn wondered how Diana perceived humanity. She was over the prejudice of men and women and worked well with respect for both genders. He thought over to Hawkgirl and GL, GL a peacekeeper of the universe, Hawkgirl a Thanagarian soldier, both so alike and different. Flash the youngest mind flowing with freedom and happiness, barely burdened by the weight on his shoulders.

Jess, there the Martian paused in his thoughts. something had bothered her very much today.

He had been preoccupied with the android to give it much thought but he had noticed the sudden distress in their

latest member. He wondered if the android copying her powers and sending back a beam of magical energy upset her feeling of security in the teams ability to handle threats. She was like Batman in some respects, her greatest strength was willpower and stubbornness, like the dark knight she trained to be physically stronger than most humans, was quiet in her ways and had a way of creeping up silently when she wanted. She connected to him easily but J'onn also noticed in her, a recent development, she was radiating more mental energy than any of the others and it was recently that she'd begun doing that. He wondered if it was a sudden development, if so was it expanding, was she even aware of it?

Sudden dread filled the Martian, what if she was unaware and the development spiked causing her to gain some level of telepathy? she wouldn't be able to control it, she might even go insane and unleash her pain telepathically to others around her. J'onn stood up abruptly from his meditating posture.

He needed to talk to her.

'J'onn?' Jess felt his presence and wondered what had brought him here tonight, she was sure now that he hadn't heard her wild panicked thoughts in the javelin.

J'onn gazed carefully at her, she opened her eyes to meet his concerned orange ones.

'what troubles you, J'onn?' her words so unlike a young life, more like an troubled soul with the knowledge belonging to an ancient.

'I came to speak with you,' J'onn wasn't going to spill until he was certain she was unaware of her mental development. Jess suddenly sensed the worry in J'onn's mind as he watched her carefully. Jess smiled at him softly.

'what about?' she stood from her chair, about to intercom green Lantern to take over monitor duty when J'onn placed a hand in front of her.

'I can multitask' he told her quietly, she nodded and motioned the Martian to her chair, with a 'sit down' look which brook no arguing. J'onn sat, watching as she perched on the control panel closest to him.

'about you,' he answered her previous question, at her go on look J'onn carefully continued.

'your mind it has changed Jess, I know not if you are aware, but it has strengthened. I am concerned it may harm you.'

Jess took a moment to consider the Martian she was so close to, it wasn't what others called close. it was deeper, knowing he would treat her with understanding, the compassion he showed to all was combined with a mental touch they both felt ever since J'onn had linked each member to him. she in turn looked up to him and respected him immensely for everything he was.

'I am aware of it J'onn,' she gently laid her hand on his arm, 'its the meditation I've been practicing, it has balanced out my chakras and helped me gain control over my emotions and temper.' everyone knew she had a formidable temper even if she was long fused.

J'onn grew even more worried, did she know how to stop the development? how to slow it? how far developed was she?

the physical contact enabled Jess to feel his emotions better. 'J'onn..' she whispered softly knowing he'd focus on her immediately.

she took his hand and placed it to her temple, 'see for yourself'

J'onn looked into her eyes for confirmation for what he was about to do and brought his other hand up to her opposite temple and cupped her face between his hands. monitors entirely abandoned by both. Jess knew he wouldn't touch her thoughts only her ability to feel others emotions, J'onn too knew how much of trust she placed in him to allow him to do this.

J'onn always found her mind a place he longed to dwell in, they were attuned to each others minds so much that reading her mind felt natural to him, but as ever he feared to tell her that. On many levels he could feel no objection from her, almost as if she didn't mind but it was against J'onn's morals. He considered it extremely impolite to read a mind without permission.

Carefully J'onn prodded her mind, his eyes glowing orange as she stared up to them, mesmerized by the glow. J'onn targeted the closest sleeping founding member to the monitor womb, Superman.

he gently pushed Jess's mind into feeling the man of steel's emotions, the resulting strong wave of content sleep

emanating from the man to J'onn's mind wasn't something he expected.

''I can tone the reception down if you like J'onn.'' Jess whispered into J'onn's mind.

J'onn gently pulled out of her mind, his eyes dimming to their normal orange, his hands slowly dropped from her face.

'you have gained much control and strength,' J'onn told her softly. 'Jess, do not develop it further for awhile.' at her slight questioning look he gave her a small smile and answered her unasked mental question. 'it is a slow process. You have progressed too fast. It might harm you.' Jess contemplated his words, she knew he meant well and probably spoke from experience, as tempting as it was to just nod and ignore his warning she never did throw his word away.

'I won't J'onn, I'll just meditate normally.' J'onn smiled at her, he loved how she understood his intentions and actually listened to him.

'I can help,' J'onn offered her, 'this is my specialty.'

Jess smiled at him. 'I appreciate that very much J'onn' she could always turn to him, feeling happy seeing him back to his normal self, she gave him a warm hug. J'onn smiled to himself as he returned the embrace.

she was always much more physical and open with him than with any other. J'onn appreciated that. Physical contact was something the league didn't always indulge in with him, he knew it was partly his quiet nature and often deadpan tone that kept others at bay, but she and Diana were comfortable with hugging him. He supposed he enjoyed it, the simple embrace brought a comforting feeling J'onn had missed.

"I'll take monitor duty. You should rest." J'onn told her quietly. Jess attempted to conceal a yawn and nodded acceptance, her relaxed state left her body able to catch up on its aches and pains.

"good night, J'onn." Jess told him heading for her room, she heard his soft good night in response as she walked out.

A long soak later, Jess climbed into bed feeling very tired all of a sudden. Just as her head hit the pillow she felt a slight headache on her right temple. Groaning at her body's bad timing she rolled over and ignored the pain in favor of some sleep.

Morning found the league in the conference room, Batman wanting a belated debriefing.

"where's Jess?" Flash piped as GL and Shayera took their seat. J'onn choose that moment to walk in with Diana. Superman as ever present on time.

"I'll go see." Diana volunteered. As she disappeared down the hall, J'onn took a seat feeling slightly worried. Diana knocked as she entered Jess's room, she rarely locked her door. Jess was sound asleep, looking years younger than when awake. Half hating herself for having to wake her, she gently shook her awake. Jess murmured something unintelligible and roused slowly.

"Batman is holding a debriefing, Jess, we're all waiting for you."

Blearily Jess nodded before setting into action, she was ready in record time to follow Diana to the conference room. Feeling self conscious as all eyes turned to her, Flash joked "and good morning sleeping beauty."

Jess turned crimson as Batman glared with Superman at her. She sat down next to J'onn and Diana, trying to ignore the world. J'onn gave her a mental smile she happily returned.

Batman's debriefing always caused everyone to feel irritated, specially when a mission was successful by a mere thread chance, bats was angry, as Flash put it.

Jess decided to hide in her mind as the meeting progressed. When it was finally over she headed out to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Flash joined her as the speedster seemed to be always eating.

"so Jess, what's made you a late sleeper, your always up before me. Did you go somewhere last night? Meet someone?" Flash was perpetually curious about this and that, with the attention span of a goldfish. Jess smiled, at the fastest man alive and decided to boost his ego to avoid answering.

"nope Flash, haven't met anyone as awesome as you yet" she winked conspiratorially. Flash grinned and went to mention, how awesome he was. Jess just smiled at him. Superman joined their table, in the midst of Flash's ramblings. As always Superman was concerned about anything deviating from normal.

"Jess is everything all right?" Jess gave Supes a smile.

"everything's fine Kal, I was merely more tired than usual but thanks for the concern." Superman nodded obviously satisfied with the answer.

Suddenly Jess felt her nights headache flash through her right temple as she closed her eyes. She could feel Superman's concern, Flash's joviality, before she felt anything more she tuned her empathy down as much as possible.

"Hey you okay?" Superman asked her, snapping her out of her mind. Jess smiled an yes and excused herself as she headed for some training.

She was glad she took J'onn's advice and stopped chakra balancing for awhile. The headache was definitely linked to her empathy. The training room had Batman already working up a sweat with the punching bags. Jess wondered if they could spar.

"care to spar with me?" she asked expecting as always his look of yes instead of answer. She wondered if he thought words were irreplaceable if he used up his vocabulary.

Silly thought, she almost giggled like a young girl.

Batman walked onto a mat as she joined him. He'd been teaching her strategy and tactics in an informal way that both knew were working for them. Hours of holds and throws, landing on her rear, throwing Batman to the floor, getting thrown even more. She was starting to get toasted. Batman called a halt, considerate she thought. Heading for a shower, her thoughts drifted to J'onn. She felt that he'd become comfortable with her mind and she realized she had too. His mental touch was as familiar to her as was his physical touch. She wondered where he was, probably monitor duty again. His multi tasking ability was overused by the others.

One shower later, Jess headed out to find J'onn. She wanted his company. As predicted he was indeed in the monitor womb with a pack of chocos and a glass of milk. Jess almost laughed as the most revered member of the league licked off cream filling. J'onn watched her, amused as she smiled at him. He'd caught her light hearted feeling. Her empathy unknowingly made their mental link stronger than the link the Martian had with any of the other league members. Neither spoke, both just smiling at the other in content peace. That was the closeness they shared. Wordless yet meaningful to both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess startled awake to a pounding headache. Things had been relatively quiet in the past few days at the watch tower and her headache had disappeared.

Now it was back with a vengeance. Moaning at the pain she made her way to the med bay for some painkillers.

Passing the monitor womb she barely noticed Flash on duty as he zipped around drinking something.

She rifled the medicine cabinet searching for a painkiller when the next wave of her headache struck her, she fell to her knees gripping her head with a cry.

Flash paused in his drinking and rushed after her cry, to find her gripping her head curled up against the wall.

'Jess! You okay?.. Oops yeah not ok.' Jess wished he'd shut up and leave her to her headache. Flash after running around her suddenly vanished from the med bay.

Jess tried to get back onto her feet using the wall for support, she'd just stood when J'onn burst in with Flash at his heels. The room spun and she found herself falling until a pair of strong green arms caught her at the waist pulling her against a muscled chest. Jess closed her eyes with a whimper. Her headache all the worse for the sudden movement. J'onn lifted her into his arms as Flash quickly opened a bed capsule for her. Easing her in J'onn attached two electrodes to her chest, letting her heartbeat sound through the room.

Bad thing about living with, superheroes is most of them have sensitive hearing. Hawkgirl, GL, Superman and Diana rushed in, all asking at the same time what was happening, if she was ok. Jess moaned quietly at all the noise killing her head.

'quiet!' J'onn silenced the room. Jess sighed as immediate silence filled the bay.

J'onn scanned her with the med tech in the infirmary as Superman quietly asked. "what's happened J'onn?"

"I am not sure. Flash summoned me to find her falling."

"I heard her cry out, she was on the floor when I got in, she was all moaning with her head in her hands." Flash

jumped in to explain. "is she gonna be ok J'onn?"

Everyone turned to the resident doctor.

"I shall see." J'onn told them. "perhaps it would be best if you retire, she needs quiet."

The league filed out as J'onn turned to Jess, she had her eyes screwed shut and a grimace on her face. J'onn captured her head in his hands smoothly entering her mind.

She was in pain, the empathy was tuned down so that couldn't be the reason. J'onn prodded around trying to find the source of her pain when suddenly she gripped his hand. Her small warmth on his forearm pulled J'onn out of her mind to look down at her.

"J'onn.. It's not the empathy.. Someone's doing something..." not exactly helpful in an immediate solution but J'onn decided to scan her mind again when the pain spiked.

"rest me'deth, I'll do what I can to help." Jess nodded slowly closing her eyes, letting J'onn back into her head.

J'onn tried to ease her mental strain away, that's when he felt it. A sharp pain in her mind causing him to catch his breath as Jess whimpered heartbreakingly. J'onn tracked the energy signal of the mind causing her pain and managed to get a trace on it's energy profile before he blocked Jess from its reception.

A telepath had targeted her for reasons yet unknown, and J'onn intended to find out.

He pulled out of her mind to find her looking up tiredly at him. A sudden protective urge built up in the Martian. She looked so vulnerable. The league often forgot that both she and Batman weren't meta humans, as both of them were always pushing themselves to physical limit. Jess of course had magic but magic was all spirit and mystical forces. It didn't give her immortality or invulnerability.

Fingers gently grazing her cheek J'onn pulled back. "you need rest, I want you to stay here and sleep. If you feel any discomfort call me."

Jess looked up almost pleading with her eyes for him to stay. "where are you going J'onn?"

"to summon a conference. Do not worry. Just rest me'deth." J'onn told her quietly as she drifted off with his voice.

Somewhere in her mind she registered that J'onn had used a Martian term in his statement but was too weary to give it any thought.

All the league members gathered in the conference room along with Batman who'd teleported from his bat cave. Everyone waited for J'onn to speak.

"a telepath has targeted Jess. I have shielded her mind. It is temporary, we need to find this telepath before she breaks under the strain."

Shocked silence greeted the Martian's speech.

"where is the telepath?" Superman wanted to know.

"I have located the trace of energy in smallville. He is powerful, although I cannot understand why Jess is targeted."

"she isn't telepathic." GL spoke up.

"is she?" Flash wanted to know.

"she has attained some level of empathy by meditation." J'onn answered.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "her inexperience made her vulnerable." he stated not asked.

J'onn paused. "That is not true, even inexperienced unless specifically targeted there is no reason why she'd feel pain and not just thoughts and emotions."

"we need to take him down." Diana broke in.

Superman nodded. "J'onn this is your area , how do we proceed?"

How indeed, J'onn gave his idea. Obviously the telepath had not targeted the Martian or he'd have felt it. If he'd affected the others there was only reading their minds to find out. Superman volunteered. J'onn scanned his mind like he did Jess's mind and found nothing out of place.

Much consideration later they planned to pay Smallville newest criminal a visit. J'onn would mind control him if possible while the others took him down. J'onn warned everyone not to let their thoughts wander but to focus on one thing, to make it harder for the telepath to enter.

"one of us should remain here," J'onn told them. "in our absence Jess is defenseless."

Everyone looked at each other. Letting J'onn stay was out of question. Finally GL was elected to stay, on account of the rings defence power and the ex Marines first aid skills. Not that it'd be much help in dealing with telepathic pain.

Lantern walked into sickbay hoping the others could take the telepath out. Jess was fast asleep, a frown marring her face.

As he took a seat on the opposite bed looking over her vitals, Superman and J'onn walked in.

Superman went over with Lantern about activating security and contacting them immediately if something happened. J'onn looked Jess over, he went through her mind securing his shield, it was worryingly quiet in her head. J'onn could feel her unhappy state but it wasn't directed anywhere so he couldn't really help her ease that.

An hour later Jess started to stir, John ran over her vitals, nothing out of place.

"J'onn... " Jess moaned softly. Lantern placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her back into bed as she tried to rise.

"J'onn will be back soon, you should stay in bed. Superman's orders."

"Lantern, can I get a drink?"

GL nodded and helped her sit up against the pillows, getting her a cup of water and helping sip it slowly.

"did they report in?"

"no, but don't worry their probably busy."

Jess wanted to contact J'onn but she was sure the Martian wouldn't be pleased if she tried telepathy with him. She sighed.

"get some rest Jess." she nodded and John eased her down.

Closing her eyes Jess tried to get her empathy up, she felt J'onn's shields resisting some incoming emotions.

'J'onn..'

J'onn was currently flying in close to the alien who'd been throwing telepathic shockwaves at the league members, Flash was down, Diana and Hawkgirl were struggling to block the pain. Superman was in mid air with a sated look on his face lost in a happy illusion in his head. Batman had been able to last rather well. J'onn would have been impressed if he weren't trying to block the others from the telepaths mind waves.

A moment of neglect and J'onn felt his shield crack as the alien fought Batman in his jet firing at him, J'onn fell to his knees the strain on his mind draining him.

Jess gasped. J'onn was in trouble, she could feel him in pain. GL looked up. "what's wrong Jess?"

"the guys, they're in trouble!"

"what?" Lantern was not sure what to do.

"John they're down I think, we must do something!"

"I'll contact them. You stay here." he half commanded half yelled.

Jess huffed. Knowing she'd get into trouble with J'onn she closed her eyes and used their mental link to enter J'onn's mind. She felt his recognition of her just as she was filled with the pain and exhaustion J'onn was under. Steeling herself she breathed deeply, pushing the shield J'onn had erected around her mind to his as well. She felt J'onn gaining his mental strength back, with a final push she made her own shield around J'onn's mind using the method he had on her. She pulled out of his mind, exhausted and with a headache brewing, though this one was due to exerting herself.

J'onn felt strengthened, he dropped his shield around the other members and flew up to the alien who was distracted by Batman's missile to notice him and clamped his hands on the aliens head. He pushed into his mind, the aliens resistance making it no easy feat. J'onn's eyes glowed bright yellow as he broke into the aliens mind. He knew his own shield and Jess's were straining when suddenly he felt another surge in his mind as Jess shielded him yet again. Fast learner a remote thought flew across his mind. Diana was the first to recover as she flew in at the alien upper cutting him just as J'onn let him go having successfully drained him. He moved away as the others blasted and knocked the alien telepath out. They could all hear as it screamed in rage and threatened them all just before Batman clamped a metal band over his head. The telepath glared daggers at them through red eyes. "this is not over, justice league! I will have you all on your knees before me. Especially her!" here he turned to look J'onn in his eyes. To

anyone looking J'onn's face betrayed no emotions but the league could see how he tensed ever so slightly.

The power disruptor on the aliens head prevented him from letting out attacks but J'onn pressed his hand down on the his head, reading into his thoughts. J'onn learnt that this telepath was a zantelite by name of zi'ko who was wanted by the green lanterns, he also saw that he had targeted Jess because she was capable of expanding her telepathy to great extents. Jess had potential Zi'ko needed.

J'onn dropped his hand away and contacted Green Lantern on his comm. link as Superman dragged the alien trussed up to the javelin. Making arrangements to bring the lanterns to the watchtower to transport their prisoner to the higher court of justice, J'onn let Superman pilot the javelin. He was feeling tired and exhausted. With Diana co-piloting J'onn sat back and drifted to a Martian sleep.

Jess was asleep again as GL made arrangements for the other lanterns to arrive at the watchtower, he watched over her vitals and was pleased to see everything normal.

The javelin requested clearance to land and John went over to the monitor room to grant access.

The league stepped out with Superman leading the prisoner to the holding cell. J'onn phased to the sickbay to check up on Jess, as the others helped with GL and Superman.

J'onn watched Jess's sleeping face looking peaceful once again. He smiled slightly and was loathe to wake her up when she put him put of his misery by waking up herself. Jess looked up at a pair of orange eyes and smiled as J'onn took the electrodes off her chest and helped her sit up, overjoyed at seeing him unharmed she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

'J'onn..' she mentally cried out into his head as J'onn tightened his arms around her, a hand in her hair smoothing it out as she stayed in his embrace. She caught his hand and brought it to her temple. J'onn looked into her eyes before closing them and upon opening them they glowed bright orange. Her mind welcomed his, asking forgiveness for disobeying his orders on not using her empathy. J'onn soothed her. 'Jess.. It is alright, without you I might not have succeeded.' before either knew it, J'onn let her see how the battle went at the same time seeing how she'd spent that time and how she'd felt him in danger. Bonding. Knowing him. That was how they shared affection on Mars. Jess caught his thought and gasped as J'onn abruptly pulled out. Jess looked up into his eyes her hands cupping face, "J'onn..." she didn't say anything more but focusing her thoughts she pushed her feelings out to his mind watching as his eyes widened and hands came up to cup her face, she let him in and placed hers on his wrists.

Neither noticed Diana walk in with Flash and clamp, a hand on his mouth dragging him out as she witnessed the sweetest scene she'd ever seen before. Flash dashed off once she let him go to tell Shayera and Green Lantern.

Much to their disappointment Diana stood watch glaring at Flash with a scowl that rivaled Batman's. Sighing Flash dashed away to grab a bite while Diana escorted GL and Hawkgirl away to explain.

J'onn could cry if it were biologically possible for him. He'd found someone who was mentally attuned to him to a degree that was rare even among Martians, he'd never thought he could fall in love with any other after his wife and children but love them as he would, Jess had worked her way into his heart without him really realizing it, he supposed they'd been falling for so long that they both never noticed it.

"know me." he whispered.

Looking down into her eyes he could feel the final steps, of their bonding occur as all their life passed through the others mind. Pulling back J'onn looked at her smiling eyes as she leaned up to him he smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her gently.

Smiling at each other Jess wrapped her arms around his waist her head at his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

J'onn stroked her back gently feeling her relax further into his body, waves of content happiness dousing J'onn's mind as the empathy worked both ways for them. Giving her a light squeeze J'onn gently drew back looking into her eyes mentally telling her they had some unfinished business to take care of.

"and you J'onn, you need food and sleep, I can feel it."

J'onn laughed, a happy sound that filled the sickbay causing Diana and Hawkgirl look in with Superman and Batman who'd come around to talk to check on Jess and tell J'onn about the lanterns arrival. Flash and GL popped their

heads at the unfamiliar sound of J'onn's laugh.

"we miss something?" Clark asked looking at Diana and shayera's s happy faces.

"not much" Hawkgirl answered.

"just two lovebirds." Diana told him as he remained clueless. All eyes pivoted to the human girl in the Martian's arms as they stared at each other with gentle smiles.

Any other couple and Batman would have protested but this was J'onn, even he couldn't be so cruel so as to crush the happiness the man hunter had achieved.

"yeah ok big guy, can we like move on?" Flash was impatient.

The two lovers looked up at the others almost surprised to see them there. J'onn helped her out the bed.

"I understand you've captured the telepath, Batman are the lanterns here?" Jess asked.

"they will be soon." was the gruff response.

GL spoke up, "you guys, lanterns requesting teleportation."

Batman and John walked to the teleportation chamber as Diana hugged J'onn tight. "I'm so happy for you both."

Jess smiled at Shayera as she nodded. Flash grinned at them, as Diana hugged Jess as well.

Everyone headed out to the teleportation unit to welcome the lanterns, guardians of the universe.

As all five members teleported to the watchtower, green Lantern welcomed them.

Superman had headed to bring out their alien prisoner and Jess got to finally see her attacker. Pale yellow with red eyes, a figure similar to J'onn's except more angular, he fixed his gaze upon her as she stared back. A sick twist of his lips and he spoke directly to her ignoring the rest. "you shall be mine. I have such hopes for your future."

Before Jess could retort, J'onn stepped in front of her with Superman and Batman behind him. "that will not be happening in any lifetime."

The guardians cuffed the Zantelite and placed a metal suppressor band on his head instead of the power disrupter Batman had used. Securing the prisoner the lanterns took leave.

"lets all get some shut eye now that's taken care of." Superman spoke up.

"sounds good to me." Diana agreed.

"I'll take monitor duty." GL volunteered, he'd done next to nothing all day and the rest looked beat.

Nodding goodnights the group disbanded to their rooms as Batman teleported to Gotham. J'onn looked at Jess as she took his hand. "dinner first?" she asked him.

"that would be good."

Flash was already in the cafeteria as the two selected out a meal, Flash joined them and for once the speedster was quiet. "something wrong Wally?" Jess asked him as J'onn was busy eating.

"huh? No its just, you two are together, Lantern has Hawkgirl, Clark is with Lois, Diana is after Batman. I'm the odd one out who can't get a date."

Jess wondered how to cheer the speedster up when J'onn spoke up. "Wally, you are the youngest amongst us, these years are not the most easiest in settling down."

Flash looked horrified, "no way big guy, I'm not settling down, no way, it'd just be nice you know, a few nights together."

J'onn shook his head. Something's never changed.

Jess laughed. "Wally don't worry, you'll find someone worthy of you soon."

Bidding the speedster good night J'onn escorted Jess to his room. In Martian ways they'd already married since the bonding and Jess had more faith in the Martian customs than those on earth, but for appearances sake she supposed they could have a marriage at some later point in time.

J'onn closed the door after them turning the lock. Jess turned to look up at him as his arm circled her waist. "what now J'onn?"

J'onn tilted her chin up and brought his mouth down on hers as her hands wrapped around his back. "on Mars we consummate marriages much the same as earth customs, difference is the telepathic link and kissing, kissing is definitely earth custom."

"does it bother you, the kissing?"

Jess didn't want him having to do something he didn't like just because of her. In reply J'onn cupped the back of her

head and sealed their lips, gently parting her lips with his as he slowly explored her mouth, Jess moaned at the warm sensation, opening wider to taste him as well. He tasted unlike anything she could describe and she found herself liking it very much. Her hands rested on his broad chest feeling the rough texture of his skin beneath her fingers as she pressed closer to him.

J'onn broke the kiss to look down at her pupil blown eyes and reddened lips. The semi darkness of his room highlighted her by the moonlight streaming through his window. J'onn reached down to pull her purple top off, tossing it onto his side table. Jess tugged at his cape and J'onn dematerialized it along with the red crossed bands across his chest. He unclasped her bra and pulled down her short skirt along with her underwear. Her hands roamed across his chest unhindered down to his stomach when J'onn captured her hands and lead her to bed. Easing her down onto it, he dematerialized the remainder of his clothes and leaned over her, just taking her in as she ran her hands up his arms to his face.

'I want you.' she whispered softly. J'onn eased his weight between her legs one hand under her head tipping it up, his mouth claimed hers once again, this time less gentle as his hand cupped her breast, teasing a nipple as he felt her pleasure within his mind. Her moan sent little shocks of pleasure through his spine. Jess hooked her leg over his hip and flipped them over with some effort. J'onn looked at her in surprise.

"let me.." she told him. "I want to know the sounds you make.."

J'onn ran his hands up her thighs grazing her opening slightly. Watching her breath catch he smirked at her. Wide eyed now Jess kissed him hard feeling the Martian tense beneath her at the physical and mental assault as she relayed her pleasure into his mind. Leaving his mouth she placed gentle kisses down his throat to the dip in his collar bone, she could sense his pleasure and bit down slightly. The Martian gasped fists clenching beside him as he held himself still for her. She was enjoying this, he could feel it as she kissed down his chest her eyes looking up to see his orange ones dimming in pleasure. Lower her mouth trailed and lower still as soft fingertips trailed his stomach and down his inner thighs, pointedly ignoring the tipped need of the lover beneath her who was fighting to control himself.

Jess let her fingers run over his length, she would consider giving him a blow job after he was used to this earth customs of mating. J'onn let out a deep groan at the mental image she projected to him. She blew on his length and J'onn tensed. So many years without a lover, he'd grown sensitive. Very sensitive. Gripping her upper arms J'onn pulled her up and rolled her beneath him.

"my turn me'deth." he plundered her mouth as violently as his gentle nature allowed, drowning her mewl of pleasure. Her hands distracted him as they stroked his length, growling into her neck he caught her wrists in one of his much larger hands and held them above her head. J'onn felt the sudden spike in her desire at the restraint, a knowing smile later J'onn bit down on the curve of her neck.

Jess arched with a primal moan, J'onn decided he liked that sound very much. His free hand travelled lower to her stomach, stroking the curve as his knees pushed her legs apart, another moan escaped Jess at being opened to him, J'onn pressed two fingers to her opening spreading the moisture over the bundle of nerves on her as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Pleasure flooded his mind through Jess's as she writhed beneath him with deep moans and soft whimpers. J'onn sucked her other nipple as well, teasing her opening into readiness for him.

The physiology of the two genders hadn't changed but he discovered that humans knew how to derive most pleasure. She made a breathtaking view beneath him. Her head tilted back, body arched to his as his hand held hers down to the bed. Looking into her eyes he relaxed his hold on her wrists enough to let her pull free if she chose to. They stayed within his grip as she tilted her face up in silent request for a kiss.

J'onn kissed her slowly, bringing the mood from teasing to gentle loving as his tongue caressed her mouth till she whimpered again. Looking into her eyes, J'onn pushed into her slow and deep as she moaned at his body invading hers. J'onn felt their mental connection relaying her feelings of vulnerability beneath him, her surrender to his gentle thrusts and mental stimulation. Groaning, his pleasure ran into her mind as hers ran into his. Sensing her need to be kissed J'onn captured her mouth with his.

Gentle kisses and warm tongues dueling tenderly as he swallowed her soft sounds and freed her hands from his hold, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders her hand gently feeling the back of his head and down his back.

His tender pace had her on the edge, close but not close enough.

'J'onn.. Faster.. please..' J'onn obliged. His thrusting picking up speed as she writhed beneath his solid frame. Brown eyes made contact with orange ones as she felt her control breaking. Just what J'onn had been holding back for.

"Let go." his mind whispered to hers. Holding her gaze J'onn gave a slightly angled thrust and watched as she shattered in his arms with a blissful cry of his name. As her pleasure filled his mind he let go himself, spilling into her with a jaguar like groan, his mind whispering her name like an echo as pleasure coursed through him. The feel of him spilling himself within her overlapping with the white hot pleasure of a male orgasm had Jess screaming out again. J'onn rested his forehead over hers, staring down into two content brown eyes.

Their minds whispered love to each other as J'onn rolled over pulling her pliant body onto his. He pulled the rarely used sheet over them as she rested on his chest, her mind emitting waves of happiness into his. J'onn wrapped a hand over her lower back the other at the back of her head, she looked up to his face, knowingly she smiled and kissed him languidly. J'onn groaned. He definitely liked kissing. Smoothing her hair back he let her rest her head back down on his chest and closed his eyes with hers, both drifting off to content sleep.

And let it be said that, that night the last son of Mars had finally found a home.

Of course the sounds that they'd made that night kept many a superhero awake, some groaning in disbelief, others with smiles.


End file.
